Does it rain where you are?
by MistyDayz
Summary: A collection of oneshots. Deidara centric.
1. Does it rain where you are?

**In love with Deidara right know, It was raining when I got the idea soooooooo yeah. Enjoy! And Review? Thinking of doing a sequel , so keep your fingers crossed! **

I felt the cold drops on my skin. I lifted my hand and stared, mesmerized by the cool crystaline drops. _Does it rain where you are un? _I have always thought of you when it rained. Calm, quiet but somehow a little sad, in a way. That's how I saw you anyway, most people would have said you were cold, uncaring, but... they didn't know you like I did. _Are you happy now un?_ I wonder sometimes, if you miss me. If anyone there understands you like I did. I wonder who you discuss art with, who torment's you and tease's you, who's your friend. _I miss you yeah._

The rain was falling harder now. I tilted my head back toward's the sky, letting my eyelids fall closed. _Does it rain where you are un? _You never did like the rain. You said it made your puppet's damp. I loved it. I saw it as art. That was another thing we had argued about. _Do you still hate it un? _I don't know what to do sometimes. I pretend I don't care, that it's better without you here but... _I feel so alone sometimes danna_.

I taste salt on my lips and realise I'm now kneeling in the grass and I'm _crying_. I never cried. _Would you have cried for me un?_ I wish you were here. I wish it was all a dream and any minute now I'd hear your footsteps in the grass and hear you say "Get up Deidara! What the hell are you doing? Your such an idiot sometimes you know?" And then you'd sigh, drag me to my feet and take me inside. _You were always the responsible one yeah. _I could massacre a village know and no one would try to stop me. Know one would tell me I was being reckless and irresposible and would put the team in danger. I almost wish I could. I wish I could take out all my anger on someone, all my anger at you for leaving me, all my frustration and pain. But I won't. _You wouldn't have wanted that un. _

I heard the door open and sandals splashing through the grass. Konan's arm's were around me and pulling me up, trying to pull me out of my pain. But she didn't. No one could. _You had always liked Konan yeah._ She led me into the kitchen and closed the door, but not before I glanced at the rain one more time. _I hope I join you soon danna._


	2. Stop and see the beauty

I am back! Apologies to those who wanted a sequel, but it just wasn't working. And so, I have decided to make this a series of oneshots! Also, checking out my profile would be a good idea, major changes coming up!

Warning: Morbidity.

**Stop And See The Beauty**

_Because sometimes... you need to just stop and see the beautiful._

White... A soft and beautiful color. A color representative of hope, of peace, of quiet. Perhaps that was why it seemed so wrong, seeing the snow dyed red, hearing the screams of the hopeless. To Deidara, peace had never been beautiful, but still somehow, as he stood in the snow covered clearing, his art didn't seem as exquisite as it always had. The screaming wasn't as enjoyable as it should have been, the blood to vivid against the snow.

Yet he didn't pause in his mission, darting between the trees, amidst the black-cloaked Akatsuki and their victims. The clay was formed into explosives in his hands repeatedly, 'Katsu' becoming a tired word when it left his lips. His blonde hair whipped around him as he dived and slashed at the shinobi, his blue eyes were sharp and merciless as always.

And then he saw her. She was lying in the snow, blood staining her clothes and seeping into the earth around her. Her skin was as white as the snow, her emerald eyes dulled, her cherry blossom hair strewn around her face.

_And sometimes... you need to stop and see the beautiful._

He dropped to his knees in the snow beside her, his hand reaching out to caress her icy skin. Her eyes shifted to him, and her rose petal lips moved, trying to make sound, but she was too weak. He smilled softly, placing a finger against her lips. "Shhh, it's okay un. you don't need to speak." His hand moved to touch her hair, stroking it softly with his fingers. Her eyes followed his movements, too weak even to portray hate, contempt. She was so beautiful dying. he had always found death exquisite, but never had he seen death as beautiful as hers. "You're beautiful dying un, you know that? True art."

Her breathing was slowing, her heartbeat fading along with the light in her eyes. He stayed with her until she took her last breath, until the blood had ceased to seep from her veins. then he stood, caressing her cheek once more before returning to the masacre, leaving the snow to slowly blanket her body.

_Because sometimes... You need to just stop and see the beautiful._


	3. Before the storm

**This so isn't a month late. _ _ Anyways~ Third chapter! Yayyyyy! And because this is becoming popular (YAY!) i am going to start accepting chapter requests. Just pm me your idea, (Nothing TOO detailed please, I don't want any pm's that could be a chapter as they are =_=) and I will accept it if I deem it to be at least decently realistic and possible, and if I have the time for it. :D Also, please use at least understandable grammer, and if English is your first language, and if there is no decent reason as to why you can't use proper spelling and punctuation, I will accept no excuses! :D Anywhos, this chapter is a prequel to Does it rain where you are?, and IS SasoDei, although if you read it with your eyes half closed you should be able to ignore that, it's not completely obvious... Also, please review! Reviews make me happy!**

It had been a glorious day. The suns golden rays penetrated the dense forest canopy, causing patterns of light to dance along the lushious green floor as the slight but still refreshing breeze rustled the leaves on the towering trees surrounding the little clearing. Light shimmered on the surface of the pond, the wind only occasionally causing ripples to disturb the otherwise still water. For once my thoughts had strayed from their usual devious and artistic paths, disuaded by the pleasant warmth, and I lay on my back in the shade of a towering oak, my arms crossed beneath my head, cloak cast off and laying several feet away, eyes closed in a rare moment of tranquility. The sharp chirping of birds and the rustling of folliage was accompanied onlly by the sound of my breath, and that of my Danna, Sasori, who lay mere inches away from me, close enough that I could feel the warmth from his body against my side.

His breaths were long and deep, so much so that he could be mistaken for being asleep, but I knew he would want to remember this moment as much as I did, however much he might deny it. Nevertheless, I knew were I to open my eyes I would see his own closed, his dark lashes casting long shadows across his cheekbones, his mouth perhaps turned upwards in a subtle smile. It had been his idea after all, this little detour on our journey, it only made sense that he would enjoy it. I had been cautious when he first suggested we 'take a short break', naturally. I had been insistantly whining about the long hours on foot for some time by then, but rather good naturedly, I hadn't expected my Danna to do something nice on my account, it just wasn't him. But when he'd insisted it would only be for a little while, 'no strings attached', a rare display of humour and sincerity on his part, I agreed with little reluctance. As I lay in the shade beside him I hadn't thought much of it, assuming perhaps that he was in need of a rest too, he had after all, been pushing himself rather hard over the previous few days. Now though, I have to wonder if it was more than that, if he'd known, even then, what lay ahead, when I had been so blind to it. We'd stayed for no more than an hour, not a word passing between us, but instead a silent connection that seemed to bring us impossibly close. For once our time together was absent of heartful debates, not once was I addressed to as 'brat', nor did I plague him with pointless complaints.

In those last precious moments together before we returned to the road, I thought I felt a soft brush against my cheek, no more noticable than the flutter of a butterflys wing. Whether it had been the caress of the breeze or a hand I'm still unsure, and it makes me wonder, had there been something more between us then than a reluctant partnership, or even the most subtle of friendships?

As I stood in front of that same pond now, the sky darkened by ominous clouds and the winter wind sharp and bitter, carrying the promise of rain, I had to wonder would that thing, as small and fragile as it may have been, have grown in our time together, blossomed in our tentative care, or have remained a dull spark within us, forever concealed, or diminishing completely. The wind was growing in strength, tugging at my cloak and hair, telling of the storm that was stirring not only outside, but had been tearing at me from the inside for the last few months. And I had to wonder, would it be different if my Danna was here with me? Would the wind cease to blow and the sky cease to rumble if he was beside me? But no, that was a stupid thought. Sasori would never be that constant light for me again. After all, my Danna had died that day.


	4. Summer Nights and Star Gazing

It was quiet. The only sounds were the occasional rustle of leaves in the warm summer breeze, and the soft chirping of crickets from where they hid among the grass around the base. The sky was a vast expanse of velvet blackness, it's beauty unmarred by even the smallest of clouds and glittering with diamond like stars, the moon a glowing silver crecent hanging above the trees. This night, Deidara thought as he lay flat on his back on the gently slopping roof of the base, had an almost unreal quality to it, something one read about in books, or saw in dreams, but never quite got to experience in reality. But then again, perhaps this wasn't reality after all. Nothing had seemed real ever since his Danna had disappeared. It had been months since there had been any sign of Akasuna no Sasori, all recovery attempts had been called off, and he was assumed dead. And to Deidara, he was dead too, because with death eventually came acceptance, whereas with hope the pain never quite disappeared.

This was the kind of night his Danna would have loved. He had always had a fascination with the night sky Deidara knew, although if asked he wouldn't have admitted to it. The universe was eternal, he'd once explained, all life would someday reach it's end, even the earth itself eventually, existence itself could never come to an end. It had been on a night almost painfully like this one that Deidara had found him, sitting in the exact spot he was now, just gazing at the stars. He had awoken to find his Danna missing and had searched for him out of simple curiousity and with the intention to complain about being left behind. He had opened his mouth to do just that when his partners expression stopped him short - the usual irritability had left his face, replaced with a rare almost peacefulness, which in itself was unusual enough to make the blonde close his mouth. Instead he had dropped down almost noiselessly beside the redhead, and after a few moments of silence was rewarded with his Danna's theory. And of course Deidara had argued, it simply couldn't be expected of him to do anything else. Because how could he know, that someday Existence wouldn't stop too? Because existence was beautiful after all, and beauty was only had simply rolled his eyes and retorted with the jab that at least then no one would have to put up with that brat, but Deidara was almost sure he caught a glimmer of a smile just before it was replaced by the redhead's usual scowl.

He wondered now, as he gazed up at the sky, if Sasori had joined the stars he loved so much, or if he was simply gone, lost to him forever. It was a dilemma for him, on one hand, if he was then Deidara had lost there never ending feud over art, on the other, could he really continue to live in a reality where Sasori didn't exist? But then again, hadn't Deidara lost anyway? What did stupid little arguments matter, now that his Danna was gone? Looking back however, it was those same stupid arguments that had formed the base if their relationship, and had developed eventually into their unusual and yet close friendship. If he gave up now, would that count for anything anymore? Would his Danna really have wanted him to give up, just because he wasn't around to push him into arguing? Troubled, his eyes returned to the stars, scanning the dark expanse. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glimmer of light, a golden flash slicing through the night, before it disappeared. The dying star seemed like a sign, a sign that he should never give up, his Danna wouldn't have wanted it. A gentle smile touched his lips and he closed his eyes, laying in peace for once as the breeze tugged at his clothes and hair.

The silence was interrupted suddenly by a loud crash, followed by a string of curses. Reflexively Deidara sprang to his feet, running to the edge of the roof with the intention to pounce on the intruder, whether they were a threat or an Akatsuki member, for disturbing his peace, when his eyes fell on a familiar figure, and a jolt went through his body, freezing him to the spot. Laying amidst a pile of weapons, rubbing his side with a pained expression on his face, was Sasori. He looked up and met his partners gaze, frowning. "Damnit Deidara, how many times do I have to tell you to stop setting traps on our window?! Kisame is [i]not[/i] smart enough to think of climbing in! Not that you have that much sake anyway!" He stared wide eyed at his Danna, too stunned to move, before letting out a sharp yelp and pouncing on the redhead, his hands gripping at his cloak as he buried his head against his shoulder as uncontrollable sobs wracked his body. There was a pause, and then Sasori's arms were around his partner, along with a disapproving sound. "Your such a child." "I thought you were dead un!" The blonde accused, although the sound was muffled by his Danna's cloak. "Well I'm not." There was a pause. And then, "I'm sorry." Sasori's voice was softer this time, and Deidara pulled back to see his face. He had missed him so much, that just looking at him made tears come pouring from his eyes once more. Sasori rolled his eyes, but at the same time, he didn't look truly annoyed. "You're such a brat," He stood, dragging the blonde with him. "Stop blubbering. I'm hungry. And you look like you've had it too easy, you're going soft." "Yeah yeah, alright un." He sniffed, pulling himself together, his usual composure returning as the shock started to fade. "Although don't expect anything fancy un, you're not that special." He turned to walk to the door, hearing his Danna fall into step behind him. "Tch." Was his response, and then a moment later, much softer. "I missed you too, brat."

End.

Author's Note: So yeah, fluff. Not what I promised, but I was feeling random and TaaDaa! This happens. Longer, probably not as good, but anyways, it IS the middle of the night~ I have two more chapters (TWO! *confetti*) written out for you guys, I just need to get around to typing them up. Also, I have been too busy to reply to your reviews, sorry people, my life's pretty hectic right now. So from now on I'll probably just be replying to questions, requests and other related stuffs. Sorryyy! But on a side note, reviews will motivate me to type those chapters up faster! Yes, I'm evil, I know~ Oh, also, I have a poll I want you guys to check out concerning the future of this story, it's on my page. Also also, sorry if the name change has confused you guys, I've gone from Lucy2106 to MistyDayz, as has my DeviantArt, although atm it's empty (fan art pleasez!) and there's an extra 'z' on the end. So reviews, reviews!

Misty~


	5. Notice

Not a Chapter, sorry! I know, I know, I hate these too. But, important info: This story is going to be put on Hiatus for a teensy tinsy while. My reason: Roleplaying. I, along with several of my Roleplaying buddies, have started up our own Naruto roleplay, and because we've only been started a few weeks, there's not much time to do much else. Sorry guys! But I should be back on here as soon as everything falls into place, which shouldn't be long. If anyone's interested (So not advertising...) I have the link on my profile. So see you all later~


End file.
